


Like Boys Do. Nothing New.

by CiaraSky



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Acceptance, Awkward Conversations, Birthday Party, Bisexuality, Bribery, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Conversations, Creepy, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, LGBTQ Themes, Post-Canon, Season/Series 02, Spin the Bottle, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky
Summary: Mia kissed Hanna.Matteo is crushing on Jonas.Alexander is a creep.DRUCK Season 2!





	1. Mia & Hanna - Saturday, June 6th, 9:41

Hanna 

9:17

Your move yesterday to get rid of Alexander was pretty cool 

 

Mia

9:18

Well, it wasn't just to get rid of him.

 

Hanna 

9:26

What?

 

Mia

9:29

I'm bi, Hanna.

 

Hanna 

9:29

Oh. Oh, okay! Why didn't you tell us?

 

Mia

9:31

Many people I met don't “believe” in bisexuality.

 

Hanna 

9:32

You don't need to be afraid to tell us though. We will love you just the same.

 

Mia

9:32

Thanks.

 

Mia

9:39

I'll tell the girls on Monday.

 

Hanna 

9:41

 

Mia

9:41

 


	2. “Ein Bisschen Bi Schadet Nie” - Monday, June 11th, 10:02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ein bisschen bi schadet nie" translates to "A bit bi(sexuality) never hurt".

“HI GIRLS!” Sam squealed with the biggest smile on her face before she embraced Mia and Hanna in a tight hug. Behind her Amira followed, giving both of them a softer hug.

“Where's Kiki?” Amira asked as she sat down on the bench opposite them next to Sam, fumbling around with a pin on her hijab.

“I'm here,” Kiki called breathlessly as she jogged over to them, patting the sweat from her forehead. “What's up?”

Mia looked over at Hanna who raised her eyebrows, giving her an encouraging jerk of her chin.

“Mia and Hanna made out at the heroes party, that's what's up!” Sam said excitedly and Mia exhaled the breath she didn't realize she held.

“What?” Amira and Kiki said simultaneously, Amira looking at Hanna while Kiki looked at Mia with wide eyes. Sam laughed out loud.

“How come I haven't heard anything about it?” Amira asked, leaning towards Mia, her eyebrows slightly knitted.

“I... uhhh....” Mia started by trailed off, suddenly very unsure if she should tell them what she planned on telling them. That's when Hanna reached out and placed her palm on the back of her hand, curling her fingers around Mia's hand and squeezing it gently. Their eyes met and Hanna gave her the smallest of nods to encourage her. Mia took a deep breath. All eyes were on her.

“There's something I haven't told you...” she started, not letting go of Hanna's hand. It grounded her, made this, what shouldn't even be an issue to begin with, more bearable.

“You're pregnant!” Sam blurted out, clasping her hands before her mouth. Kiki's head snapped to her friend, her eyes full of terror.

“No!” Mia quickly said as her eyes darted between Sam and Kiki. Sam didn't even seem to notice Kiki's reaction. “No, thank God. Nothing like that...”

_Fuck. Why was this so hard???_

Hanna squeezed her hand again, stopping her train of thought.

“It's okay,” she whispered, giving Mia a small smile. Mia nodded.

“I'm bisexual.”

Sam, Amira and Kiki all blinked several times before Amira caught herself.

“Oh man, I thought you were gonna drop something like _I killed someone_ on us or something!” she said, shaking her head in disbelief. “I was expecting way worse, Mia. Seriously.”

Sam just held out her open hand for Mia to high five.

“Gurl, ein bisschen bi schadet nie!” she cheered as Mia clapped Sam's hand.

If her heart had been beating fast before, it was nothing compared to right now. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

“And how was it, Hanna?” Sam asked, wiggling her eyebrows. “Is Mia a good kisser?”

Hanna grinned as she looked over at Mia, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“It was pretty nice, yeah,” she agreed, looking content. “Can't complain.”

Amira threw her head back and laughed.

“So you're a lesbian?” Kiki's voice suddenly cut through the laugh, bringing Amira to a sudden halt and looking at Kiki with knitted eyebrows.

“What?” she asked, fixating Kiki with her gaze.

“Well, she kissed Hanna, so she's a lesbian, right?” Kiki said, looking over at Mia.

_And we're back to uncomfortable._

“Kiki, there's more than gay and lesbian. You know the acronym, LGBT, right?” Amira said, leaning closer.

“Uh, yeah, of course!” Kiki said defensive.

“So, do you know what each letter stands for, too?” Amira continued, her eyebrows now raised instead of knitted.

“Well... Lesbian... Gay...”

Kiki's eyes darted around, her mouth closing and opening, but nothing followed.

“Bisexual and Transgender,” Mia completed. “There's more identities –”

“Like Queer, Intersex and Asexual,” Sam added excitedly. Mia looked over at her in pleasant surprise. Sam caught her eye and winked. When Mia looked back at Kiki, the other girl's confusion was written all over her face.

Suddenly, Mia's phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket. She almost gagged when she saw who it was from and what it said.

 

Alexander

10:07

You look extremely hot in that outfit 

 

Mia looked around, but they were in the middle of the school grounds, so he could be anywhere. So she checked her outfit, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. Just a simple blouse and a 7/8 jeans. She muted her phone and put it away, trying to push the thought of Alexander watching her from her mind.

“Bisexual means I'm attracted to both men and women, Kiki,” Mia explained softly, suddenly noticing that Hanna still held her hand.

She could almost see the gears working in Kiki's mind and everything falling into place.

“Oh!” Kiki finally said a few moments later with a look on her face that Mia couldn't quite make out. Understanding? Curiosity? Realization? “But you won't just go around kissing us, right?” Kiki then asked as she fidgeted with the zipper of her jacket.

“Of course not,” Mia said with a giggle. “At the heroes party Hanna helped me out in an... emergency,” she continued, trying to sound as ambiguous as possible. She really didn't want to talk about Alexander's interest in her in front of the others until she told Kiki in private. She deserved that.

“Good. Because I'm not... you know,” Kiki said, waving her hands instead of explaining any further before the bell rang.

“Suuure,” Sam said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder with a grin.

“But you can tell me about those other things, right?” Kiki said as she picked up her bag from the ground, looking around at them. They all kind of stopped in the middle of grabbing their bags and making their way towards the building, exchanging glances. Amira, who stood next to her, slung her arm around Kiki's shoulders.

“If not us, who else is gonna do it?” she replied with a soft smile that showed more in her eyes than on her lips.

“And add me back to the group chat?” Kiki added quietly, not even meeting Amira's eyes, which caused her smile to fade. Mia came to a halt on Kiki's other side, putting her arm around the small of Kiki's back and pulling her into a sideways hug.

“Of course. It hasn't been the same without you.”

 


	3. LB Crew - Tuesday, June 12th, 13:45

Jenik

13:21

Hey girls I know this is super last minute but the venue I booked for my birthday canceled so I gotta celebrate at home

 

Mia

13:26

Oh shit! But fine by me.

 

Vera

13:27

Can't you find somewhere else??? I got an exam on Monday

 

Mia

13:28

He's celebrating on Saturday, not Sunday, Vera. Just don't drink and you'll be fine.

 

Vera

13:32

But parties without booze are no fun

 

Jenik

13:34

Poor princess. But this was just a warning, not a discussion. Bring your friends! 

 

Vera

13:45

 


	4. “I Win” - Wednesday, June 13th, 11:56

 

“So... asexual means you only want to sleep with them once you got to know them better?” Kiki asked, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

“No, that's demisexual,” Sam answered, shoving her lollipop from one cheek to the other. “Asexual is when you feel no sexual attraction. But then there's also aromantic, demiromantic... basically every sexual attraction also exists on the romantic spectrum.”

“There's no way I'll remember all of that,” Kiki said as she shook her head in confusion. “I just think the most important thing is that you stand by your friends' side, no matter what.”

“Like you stood by Hanna's side?” Amira said, her eyebrows raised. Mia looked from one girl to the other and reached out for Kiki's hand while keeping her eyes on Amira.

“Kiki knows it was wrong. Right, Kiki?” Mia asked and looked over at Kiki, who nodded when suddenly, her eyes caught on something behind Mia. She turned around and saw Alexander and Samuel entering and with a deep exhale, she turned back around, taking her hand from Kiki's.

“Did you hear that Alexander got in a fight with someone from Melanchthon on Sunday?” Kiki asked, her voice suddenly more compassionate than it has been throughout all of the previous conversation.

“You're kidding!” Sam said in disbelief before Amira and her turned around to take a look at Alexander who just sat down on a couch at the other side of the room.

“Who?” Hanna asked, peeking at him between Amira's and Sam's heads.

“I don't know. I just heard he got messed up real bad and ended up in the hospital.”

The concern in Kiki's voice paired with the nature of the story made Mia's stomach sink. Or her skin crawl. She wasn't quite sure.

“Wow, that's so cool,” she said sarcastically, fed up with the whole thing. But Kiki didn't even pay her remark any attention.

“To be honest, I think he's only acting tough but deep down, he's really soft. He's keeping people at a distance because he knows what it's like to lose people you love.”

Mia knitted her eyebrows. _What did the one have to do with the other?_

“Well, I think he's a fuckboy,” Amira threw in which earned her a death glare from Kiki. “What? You all know he is!”

Hanna nodded her head in agreement and Mia gave Kiki a “You know she's right” look.

“What do you mean, lose someone you love?” Sam asked instead, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth.

“His sister.”

Mia's knitted her eyebrows again, as did everyone else but Kiki. Confusing looks between all of them.

“You seriously haven't heard about it? His little sister died in a car crash. It's so depressing,” Kiki explained and Mia couldn't help but look over at Alexander. Was it really all just an act?

“When did that happen?” Hanna asked, interrupting Mia's trance.

“Like, two years ago. I bet he still thinks about her every day,” Kiki continued, her voice full of sadness.

“Damn, that's dark,” Sam said when suddenly, Mia's phone vibrated. She took it from the table and unlocked the screen.

 

Alex

11:49

You can't keep your eyes off of me, am I right?

 

Mia felt the blood rush into her cheeks. God, she should really block his number. Should've done it already.

“I feel so sorry for him. I think that's why he's such a fuckboy. He doesn't know how to deal with his grief,” Kiki droned on.

 

Mia

11:49

Oh, I sure can.

 

“But I know he's a good person, deep down. I noticed that at the heroes party when he came up to me and apologized for saying the things he did when I confronted him. Maybe he still likes me after all. I knew I should've never given up hope.”

 

Alex

11:50

See? I apologized. Will you go on a date with me now? Saturday?

 

Mia looked over again when the message popped up on her screen, only to find Alexander confidently stare back at her. He was so annoyingly persistent.

“He just came up to me and said what he said what bullshit and that I'm actually worth a lot. It was so sweet.”

 

Mia

11:50

I can't. I'm celebrating my flat mate's birthday together with the girls.

 

Mia challenged his stare, raising her eyebrows with a smug smile before she locked her phone and looked back at the girls.

“That's crazy! What else did he say?” Sam asked, sucking on her lollipop.

“Something like “I'm an asshole. Please forget what I said”... I don't remember, I was so shocked that I couldn't really listen!” Kiki still kept on telling them, her excitement almost making her stumble over her own words.

“He acted really weird that evening though,” Hanna said with a giggle. “Because before Mia kissed me, he talked to her and –”

Mia's eyes snapped to Hanna, silently urging her to stop talking. It worked. But Kiki still caught the interaction, looking from Mia to Hanna and back to Mia.

“What? What did he say?”

Mia gritted her teeth. Fuck, she had hoped Hanna wouldn't have mentioned it. Ever.

“Nothing that matters, Kiki,” Mia tried, but Kiki looked back at Hanna and then Mia again, her mouth hanging open and her eyebrows knitted anxiously. Mia licked her lips before leaning forward and reaching for Kiki's hand again. “I'm serious. I don't care about what he said. He's by far the most creepy, manipulative, self-absorbed guy I have ever met. I would never let him near me, even if we were the last two people on Earth. And neither should you.”

Kiki looked down at their joined hands and sighed.

“You don't even know him. You should've heard him at the heroes party, then you'd know.”

Amira rolled her eyes and exhaled audibly. They all looked over at her.

“Kiki... just because he apologized doesn't make him a good person. Unless he proves he means it, he's lost all credit with me. Not that he had a lot to begin with. Like, seriously, you _almans_ find those flood pants of his good looking? Or that ridiculous hat he wore after the video shoot? Y'all need Allah.” She looked around with pursed lips and Mia knew she was right. The question was: did Kiki know it too?

“An apology doesn't mean he still likes you, Kiki,” Mia added.

“But maybe he _does_! Maybe he plans on asking me to be his Abiball date!” Kiki's eyes glazed over and she seemed to be somewhere else entirely.

“Listen,” Mia said, brushing her thumb over the back of Kiki's hand to get Kiki to focus on her again. “I just don't want you to get your hopes up and get –”

All of a sudden, Kiki pulled her hand from Mia's grasp as her phone rang with a new message and she brought it up to her face, which immediately lit up.

“It's Alexander!” she cheered, the biggest smile stretching across her face. “ _Party at Finn's place on Saturday. Bring your girls._ ”

Mia stared at Kiki in disbelieve, who only had eyes for Alexander now. One glance over at him revealed that he pretermitted all of them, though. So Mia looked back at her friends.

“We can't go there. Jenik invited all of you to his birthday on Saturday,” she quickly tossed in, desperate for Kiki to not get ensnared by Alexander's superficial charms again.

“Who's Jenik?” Hanna asked.

“My flat mate. He's been asking to meet you all like a thousand times already. Please don't leave me hanging. I thought you said it's important to stand by your friends' side?” Mia asked and Kiki finally tore herself away from Alexander's sight.

“You're twisting my words... and besides, I can stand by your side at Finn's house party, too,” Kiki explained innocently, swiveling her phone between her fingers. Mia sighed in frustration.

“So I should just bail on my friend because of what? Some asshole you got a crush on?” she asked exasperated. Kiki looked visible upset now.

“We could go to Jenik's birthday party and then to Alex's party,” Sam quickly suggested. Kiki looked at her, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth again already.

“Sounds like a plan.” She unlocked her phone and started typing, looking complacent. “ _We will be there._ ”

“The more parties, the better!” Sam said with a big grin before she popped the lollipop back into her mouth.

Mia's phone vibrated. She turned it over and read the message on her lock screen. Her stomach sank more than it did earlier when she looked over at Alexander and saw him stare at her with the most subtle, smuggest smile.

 

Alex

11:56

I win

 

 


	5. “Großes Indianerehrenwort” – Thursday, June 14th, 18:28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Großes Indianerehrenwort" translates to "Honest injun"

Mia took the tomatoes from the cupboard and washed them thoroughly before putting them down on her cutting board and taking a knife to slice them into quarters. When she was halfway though the package, Jenik appeared in the door, leaning against the frame.

“Hello sunshine,” he said, resting his head against the wood.

“Hi,” Mia replied, taking extra care not to slice off her fingertips by accident. “How was your day?”

Jenik pushed himself away from the door frame and wandered over to the kitchen table, pulling out one of the chairs and sitting down.

“It was okay. The customers are shitty as always, nothing new.” Mia looked over at him and he shrugged his shoulders. Then he tapped his fingers on the tabletop, biting his lip.

“Spit it out,” Mia said softly, putting the knife down and turning around, resting against the counter.

“Can you lend me 30 €?” he asked sheepishly, looking up at her through his lashes.

Mia tilted her head and squinted her eyes as she studied her friend's face closely. A thought flashed through her mind.

“Okay. But only on one condition,” he started and went over to the table, sitting down opposite him. “You give Kiki some attention on Saturday. _Positive_ attention.”

Now Jenik was the one to tilt his head. He still tapped his fingers on the surface.

“Don't you think she'll notice I'm gay?” he asked, the tapping not stopping one second. Mia almost laughed, but stopped herself.

“No worries. She's completely confused by everything that's not straight. Unless you kiss a guy in front of her, she won't notice,” she assured him, grinning. Jenik finally stopped tapping his fingertips on the table and leaned back in his chair.

“What exactly do you want me to do?”

Mia pursed her lips, thinking for a second. The sun came out behind a cloud and illuminated Jenik's mop of hair, casting feathery shadows across his face.

“Just pay attention to her. Tell her she looks pretty and stuff.” It was a good start, keeping things simple.

Jenik entwined his fingers before his torso and stayed silent for a few moments, squinting his eyes now and then.

“Do I need to make out with her?” he asked out of the blue.

“No. God, no!” Mia quickly shut him down, shaking her head with raised eyebrows. “Nothing physical. She's just completely obsessed with this dude from the Abitur grade who's only playing with her feelings. That's why I need you to help her forget about him.”

Jenik listened to her in silence and didn't say anything either when she finished, instead surveying her face. Mia was about to ask what he was thinking about when he spoke up.

“Alright, I'll make her forget him,” he said, looking her deep in the eye. “For 50 €,” he added and leaned back, a grin starting to spread across her face. Mia's mouth fell open. It made him chuckle.

“You asked for 30!” Mia exclaimed, her eyes wide in disbelieve.

“But now you asked for my help. You know what they say: If you do something well, never do it for free.” He still smiled satisfied. Mia huffed.

“I'll give you 35. Not one cent more,” she said. God, Jenik was such an opportunist.

“50 and I'll make out with her,” he tried, now tapping on the armrest of the chair. Mia's mouth fell open again.

“You don't need to make out with her!” she retorted, knitting her eyebrows.

“40 and I'll touch her butt,” he continued trying, the smile still in place. Mia rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling. This was so stupid it was funny again.

“35. No butt touching. No making out. Compliments and attention,” she said decidedly, pointing her finger at Jenik. He raised his hands in defense, chuckling.

“Alright, alright. 35,” he agreed and lowered his hands. Mia nodded. “But I can touch her boobs.”

Mia dropped her head on her arms.

“God I never should've asked,” she grumbled. Jenik reached out and touched her arm, so she looked up again.

“I just want to touch boobs once in my life,” Jenik said slowly, trying to suppress his smirk. Mia shook her head but chuckled despite everything. Jenik squeezed her forearm as a genuine smile replaced the smirk.

“You can touch mine, if you must,” Mia joked, putting her hand over his. “But you won't touch Kiki's.”

Jenik nodded, looking more serious now.

“Okay. Compliments and attention only. Großes Indianerehrenwort,” he replied and kissed his index and middle finger of the other hand before holding them up.

“That's not politically correct and you know that,” Mia said, taking a deep breath. Jenik stood up and grinned as he made his way over to the door, where here stopped and turned around again.

“You know I liked to tease you,” he said, winking at her. Mia shook her head as laughter bubbled up inside her.

“You're the worst.”

“You still love me, darling,” Jenik replied and blew her a kiss before he vanished. She caught it without thinking.

 


	6. “Erde an Mia” - Saturday, June 16th, 21:17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Erde an ..." is along the lines of "Anyone home?" when trying to talk to someone who isn't responding.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, I just spent like 6 hours writing this (so pathetic ik)

“And here are Jenik and Vera, my two flat mates,” Mia finished their tour of the flat in the living room where the other two stood with drinks in their hands, waving in their direction.

A wave of “Happy Birthday”s and “I wish you all the best”s entailed, each of the girls giving Jenik a hug before they all stood in a line in front of Mia's flat mates again.

“It's so cool you live on your own,” Sam said, her eyes traveling around the room, surveying the big painting on the wall. “Did you paint that?” she asked, pointing towards it.

Mia shook her head as Jenik came over to them.

“No, that was a former flat mate. He'll be here later, you can ask him about it,” he explained before taking a sip from his drink.

“This is amazing,” Sam said admiringly, walking nearer to run her fingers across the colors. “I try drawing as well, but I'm just no good at it.” She laughed about herself.

“And what are you good at?” Jenik asked and gave Kiki a smile which made her blush.

“Uhm... I love to dance... but I'm not sure I'm good at it,” she replied, still partially hiding behind her cup.

“Shut up, you're an awesome dancer!” Sam shut her down and strode over to stand next to her best friend again.

“Oh, is that so?” Jenik asked Sam which she confirmed with a firm nod. Jenik raised his eyebrows with an impressed smile and stretched out his hand toward Kiki. “Spin for me, queen.”

Kiki hesitantly put her hand in his which he then lifted, tilting his head as he waited. Amira took the drink from Kiki's hand without a word and Hanna gave her a push from the other side, causing Kiki to spin on the spot. Her pink skirt fanned out as she moved, her hair forming a blonde halo around her head.

“Woooooow that was amazing!” Jenik cheered as Kiki came to a stuttering halt, holding onto Sam so she wouldn't trip over herself. As she still tried to come to a standstill, Jenik suddenly moved forward and placed a hand on her cheek, brushing his thumb across her bottom lip. Kiki's eyes widened and she stared back at him. Mia watched this interaction in mild horror. If she had a neon sign above her head right now, it would've showed the “See No Evil” monkey emoji flashing on repeat. God, she never should've asked him. “Has anyone ever told you that you've got the prettiest lips?” he whispered as he came even closer.

“Uh...” Kiki muttered but trailed off because Jenik was so close now that their noses almost touched. “Uhm, no.”

“Well, you do,” he murmured before he pulled back with a smirk. “Anyone who gets to call you theirs is fucking lucky.”

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Jenik's attention was drawn away from them.

“Sorry girls, I gotta take care of my other guests. Enjoy yourselves,” he called as he made his way over to the door. Kiki still stared at the wall opposite her.

“What just happened?” she asked flatly as she slowly turned around to look at them. Hanna chuckled. “Seriously, what just happened?”

“Looks like you got yourself an admirer,” Amira said and gave Kiki her drink back which she drowned instantly.

“Kiki, slow down,” Mia warned her softly but Kiki didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to her. Instead, she pulled her phone from her pocket and opened WhatsApp.

“You know what? I think I'll make a move on Alexander tonight,” she said confidently, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

“Kiki, no,” Mia replied horrified. Kiki turned her head towards her and they shared a long look during which Mia desperately hoped that her friend remembered the last week and all the anxiety and worry she had gone through because of that asshole.

“No worries, I even bought condoms without latex,” Kiki replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

“He'll find another excuse like “Oh, I don't feel anything with a condom on” or some other fuckboy shit,” Amira scoffed and rolled her eyes. Kiki's eyes snapped to her, just slits.

“Well, it's my body so I can do what I want with it. I thought you as a feminist would agree!” Kiki hissed and Amira raised her eyebrows in appalled surprise.

“Okay, girls, time-out,” Mia said and stepped between them. “How about we head to the kitchen to calm down? Get new drinks?” she suggested, staring sternly at Kiki.

“Well you don't need to ask _me_ twice!” Sam said and brushed past them, her hands up high in the air, swaying to the rhythm of the music. Amira and Kiki followed and Hanna looked at Mia with exhausted eyes. Mia nodded silently before she followed the others.

As they entered the kitchen, chatter filled the hallway and Mia leaned against the counter. Sam popped the cap of her beer off with a lighter and it flew across the room, landing on the tiles with a metallic clink. Kiki grabbed her bottle of Hugo and poured it into her cup until it was full again.

“... cold beer in the fridge,” Jenik's voice carried over to them and in the next second, he appeared in the doorframe with a big smile. “Oh, hey girls... this is Henning, Felix and Emma,” Jenik introduced his newest guest as they entered the kitchen. The boys shook Mia's hand first before the girl came into view behind them. She tucked a strand of her wavy, chocolate brown hair behind her ear before she reached out to shake Mia's hand.

“Hi, I'm Emma,” she said, giving Mia a soft smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes the tiniest bit.

“Hi,” Mia replied, suddenly breathless, as she took Emma's hand. The other girl's thumb brushed across the back of Mia's hand and she stared at it transfixed until Emma pulled away. Mia's eyes snapped back up to catch the last glance of Emma at herself before she brushed past, said hello to the other girls and took a beer from the fridge. She squeezed past another group of people coming into the kitchen, mouthing “Sorry” to Mia when she accidentally bumped into her on her way out. Mia stared at the back of her head as Emma left the kitchen, and kept staring down the hallway, even when she was out of sight.

“Erde an Mia, are you still with us?” Hanna said and nudged her side with her elbow.

“Huh?” Mia turned around and saw the girls all barely holding back their grins. When her eyes landed on Amira, her friend started laughing out loud.

“Girl you are SO gone!” she said, holding her stomach as she began laughing again. Mia looked at the others with wide eyes but none of them said anything more until she knitted her eyebrows when looking at Hanna.

“Well... you did only have eyes for her...” she said slowly, raising her shoulders apologetically. Mia's mouth fell open as she looked at all her friends again, then down the hallway and back again.

“Well... she was so pretty!” Mia tried to defend herself and quickly took a sip from her raspberry champagne. Amira and Sam shared a look that Mia couldn't quite read. “Or am I wrong?” she added, still trying to make it seem like she wasn't as affected as she had actually been.

“I think she was very pretty,” Kiki said from behind the rim of her cup which she clutched with both hands.

“Thank you,” Mia said, exhaling quietly.

“You know what I'm worried about though?” Kiki replied but watched the other people until they left the kitchen again to continue. “That Alexander will go down on me.”

“Why?” Sam asked just as Amira said “Allah please spare me.”.

“It's weird! I don't want his... _face_ down there,” Kiki explained.

“It's not _weird_! It's fucking AWESOME!” Sam boomed and laughed, clinking her bottle against Kiki's cup, almost causing it to spill.

“You don't need to let him do it if you don't want to,” Hanna said comforting, caressing her arm.

Suddenly, a notification sound rang out and Kiki fidgeted and pulled her phone from her purse. Her face lit up.

“It's Alexander!” she squealed as she unlocked her phone to open the whole message. “He asks when we're coming!”

The other girls huddled around Kiki, peeking at her phone as Mia's own phone vibrated with a new message. She pulling it out of her pocket and read the message on her lock screen.

 

Alex

21:22

I don't care about them. But if _you_ won't answer my texts...

 

Mia screwed her eyes shut in disgust. When she opened them again, she unlocked the screen and answered.

 

Mia

21:22

Stop using Kiki. I mean it.

 

“Can't we go there now?” Kiki inquired, her voice even higher than normal.

“No, Kiki!” Mia retorted, pushing her phone back into her pocket. “Jenik invited you here because he wanted to meet you, and you guys haven't spoken with him more than five minutes yet!”

“ _You're_ the one who dragged us to the kitchen to “calm down”,” Kiki snapped and Mia sighed exasperated.

“Then let's go back,” Amira ordered and strode past them, her wide pants swinging around her legs with every step. “Come on, the life of the party isn't in the kitchen anyway.”

Hanna shrugged her shoulders, looking at no one in particular, and followed Amira. Sam hooked her arm under Kiki's and dragged her with her and Mia fell in line behind them. 

Amira had been right about the life of the party. By now, the living room was filled with a bunch of people who were dancing to the music, making out, drinking and talking or simply chilling on the couch. In the middle of them all Mia spotted Jenik as he thrust his fist into the air, holding an empty wine bottle.

“SPIN THE BOOOOOOTTLEEEEEE!” Jenik called across the room and the girls' heads turned around, Sam's face lightning up immediately.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” she cheered as she headed over to the group of people that began to gather around Jenik. Mia looked at the remaining girls.

“I'm out,” Amira said and Hanna and Kiki agreed. From the other end of the room, Sam tried to get Mia to join by throwing out an imaginary fish hook and reeling it in. Mia couldn't help the grin that started to spread across her face because of her friend's silliness. Jenik also looked her way and jerked his chin to convince her to come over. But it wasn't her flat mate that made her start moving towards the group, but who was standing next to him. Emma, running her fingers through her waves, laughing about something the guy next to her had just said. So she walked over.

“Anyone else?” Jenik called, but nobody else around the room made a move.

“Miaaaaaa,” Sam cheered and slung her arm around Mia's shoulder. Mia hugged her back before they all got settled around the coffee table and Jenik set the bottle down on it.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, get ready to spill all of your secrets and embarrass yourself in front of a bunch of your friends,” Jenik started as he grabbed the bottle again. “As the reason for this party, I think you can all agree I deserve to go first.”

Nobody objected, so he gave the bottle a spin and settled back in his chair.

The bottle spun and spun until it decelerated. Mia followed the movement of it with a mixture of excitement and worry. Well, mostly worry since she knew Jenik and his ways.

“Sam!” Jenik exclaimed, clutching his hands before his heart. “Alright, darling. Truth or dare?”

Sam pursed her lips, stroking an imaginary beard.

“Dare.”

Mia looked at Sam, giving an impressed nod at her bravery. She didn't know what was about to hit her. Jenik wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned forward and fixed his gaze on Sam.

“I dare you... to take off your slip and spend the rest of the game without it!” Jenik said with a devious grin. But Sam just laughed, which made the grin disappear.

“Joke's on you, I don't wear any!” Sam laughed, holding onto Mia's shoulder to steady herself. There were a few whistles from the round and a lot of laughs, mostly directed at Jenik's failed dare, and Mia raised her eyebrows in silent question. Sam leaned nearer and whispered into her ear, “Gurl, this dress is so tight, you'd see _everything_ underneath it.” Then she leaned back and gave the bottle a spin as the laughter quieted down.

It landed on Vera.

“Uhm, truth,” she said rather cautiously, playing around with the label of her beer.

“Okay, since I don't know you well yet, I'll give you a lighter one... y'all know how they say if you pull off the labels on your beer bottle, you're sexually frustrated, right?” Sam asked the round and Mia couldn't help but look over at the bottle in Emma's hands only to find the labels perfectly intact. She tried to look away but felt the heavy weight of someone's eyes on her. Lifting her gaze, she was immediately caught in Emma's eyes. _Damn._ “So, are you?”

Sam's voice cut through her trance and she tore herself away, but not before noticing the smile Emma sent her way, still looking at her.

“Yeah, I guess. It's been some time,” Vera simply stated, ripping another bit of paper from the label before spinning the bottle again.

Mia watched it again at the bottle spun on the spot and held her breath as finally, it stopped.

On Emma.

Vera smiled at her and asked for truth or dare before taking a sip from her beer.

“Dare,” Emma said and drew out the word unnecessarily, smirking.

“Uhm, okay...” Vera said and looked at the ceiling, in search for an idea. The guy next to her, which Mia identified as Henning, whispered something in Vera's ear that made her giggle and nod. “So... I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in this room.”

Mia felt her fingers tighten around her champagne bottle as she very pointedly tried to avoid looking anywhere near Emma. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw her get up and make her way around the other players.

She didn't even know what she hoped for. That Emma would kiss someone else? That she'd kiss her? Neither of those scenarios seemed satisfying to Mia. But most of all, she was confused by herself, by this _feeling_. This unknown mess that she hadn't known before.

Tap, tap, tap.

Mia's head turned on its own towards the origin of the tapping on her shoulder and found Emma, standing right by her side, now holding out her hand, ready to pull Mia up.

“May I?” she asked, almost inaudible over the music booming around the living room.

Sam nudged her other side as Mia kept staring at Emma's outstretched hand. She felt like a deer in the headlights, unpleasantly aware of everyone's eyes on her. “I don't bite,” Emma added as the strand of hair she had tucked behind her ear earlier fell into her face, partly hiding the smile she send Mia's way now.

“Do it,” Sam whispered from her other side and Mia finally lifted her hand to put it in Emma's, who softly closed her fingers around Mia's before pulling her up. The sudden change of her position made Mia lose her footing and she stumbled against Emma who caught her.

“I didn't take you to be so impetuous,” Emma said playfully as her thumb brushed over Mia's arm, sending a sparkling tingle across her skin. Maybe Amira was right.

“I'm not,” Mia stated and noticed how dry her mouth had become. Up close, even in the dim light, she could see the soft freckles dotting Emma's skin around her nose. The silver sheen of her eyeshadow.

“Are you okay with this?” Emma asked as she looked at Mia through her lashes even though they were both the same height. Mia wanted to reply but her tongue was stuck to the top of her mouth so she just nodded instead. Maybe she liked one of the scenarios more than the other after all.

Emma's eyes darted down at Mia's lips as she brought her hand up to rest on the side of Mia's neck, her thumb on her cheek, the rest on the back of her neck. Mia tried to gather the courage to bring her hand at least up to Emma's hip but before she could, Emma already move forward and kissed her.

Emma's lips brushed softly against her own as her fingers curled around the back of her neck, pulling her closer. It took Mia a moment to reciprocate and kiss Emma back. But as soon as she did, she could feel Emma smile into the kiss. That information reached Mia's brain, but she wasn't able to properly process it because it was still occupied with the fact that was actually, truly kissing that girl.

Without any warning, Emma pulled back and Mia swayed forwards, like Emma was a magnet pulling her closer, as her eyes fluttered open. Now that they were apart, Mia couldn't stop the heat from creeping into her cheeks and she just desperately hoped it wasn't visible in the dark. But to her surprise she saw that Emma's cheeks were just as blushed.

“Now that's a kiss!” Sam cheered, stopping Mia's train of thought and making her very aware of her surroundings again.

“Very nice,” Jenik approved, as he clapped slowly.

Emma smiled sheepishly at Mia before she made her way to her seat again and sat down. When Mia got settled again herself, she tried her hardest to resist the urge to brush her fingers across her own lips, already reliving the feeling of Emma's lips against hers.

Fucking hell. So gone.

She watched as Emma started spinning the bottle when she was distracted by Kiki calling her name.

“Mia, hey, uhm...” Kiki whispered as she leaned over Mia's shoulder, holding her phone to her chest. “It's Alexander. He wants to talk to you.”

Mia refrained from rolling her eyes and instead excused herself from the round, catching Emma watching her leave with sad eyes. Mia followed Kiki into the hallway where the other girls were already waiting, and Kiki offered Mia her phone. She took it hesitantly.

“Yes?” she asked, bracing herself for what was to come.

“Hi beautiful,” Alexander breathed through the speaker. “You know, I can't stop using Kiki if you don't answer any of my texts.” Mia stayed silent, her mind racing at how she could answer this without giving anything away to the girls, especially Kiki who looked at her with big, worried eyes. “I still stand by what I said last Friday. One date.”

“What does he want?” Kiki asked under her breath, leaning closer.

“No, I don't know when that is,” Mia replied to Alexander, avoiding Kiki's eye. Alexander laughed at the other end of the line at her attempt to not give him a straight answer.

“When what is? Maybe I can help!” Kiki whispered eagerly, still getting closer to Mia.

“Go on one date with me, and I'll stop using Kiki to get to you,” Alexander said, so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. Mia took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. It didn't help.

“Okay,” she finally agreed. She wanted to add a lot more, but didn't to not give the true nature of the conversation away. Mia made a mental note to tell Kiki about all this as soon as possible, though.

“Okay,” Alexander replied, her voice dripping the satisfaction. “Let me speak to Kiki again.”

Mia held the phone over to her friend who took it eagerly.

“Yes?” she asked with a big smile, but a few seconds later it faltered. “Oh... oh no... okay. Yeah, I understand. Bye...”

She lowered her phone and ended the call, looking sadly at the screen.

“What happened?” Hanna inquired as Sam and Amira shared a clueless look.

“The party is canceled. Finn's parents came home early,” Kiki explained as tears started forming in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away.

“Good thing we're at a party already!” Sam said, trying to cheer up her best friend as she pulled her into a sideways hug. Kiki nodded silently and let herself be dragged back into the living room. As Amira and Hanna followed, Mia got a text message.

 

Alex

Friday. 18:00. I'll pick you up. Put on something nice.

 

She read the message one, two, three times before it finally struck her and her heart sank.

Next Friday was the Abiball.

Fuck.

 

 


End file.
